


Paying Attention

by LouHQ (LouAHQ)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Romance, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-12
Updated: 2009-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouAHQ/pseuds/LouHQ
Summary: Snape watches Lupin.





	Paying Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Later, Snape would not remember the agenda of that staff meeting.

What he remembered was that Flitwick had brought a basket of Honeyduke's chocolate covered caramels to share with his colleagues.

The round sweets were wrapped in thin, colourful squares of foil, and while the rest of the staff tore them off carelessly, Lupin gently prised his off. Although the foil tore quite easily, he removed it in one piece.

Laying the wrapper aside, he proceeded to nibble a corner of the confection. By this time, Snape had ripped his sweet free, popped the whole into his mouth and begun to chew. The attention Lupin was paying to his treat made Snape abruptly slow down and he held the partially chewed candy at rest in his mouth.

He was rewarded as the heat of his mouth melted the dark chocolate, bitter and sweet, with the caramel smokey and smooth, together into a rich fluid flooding his mouth with sensation. He swallowed convulsively.

Lupin had, by means of tiny bites, denuded his caramel of most of its chocolate covering, and was rolling the melting bits about in his mouth with obvious pleasure. Snape watched the small movements of his mouth and lips, watched as the muscles of his throat flexed as he swallowed. His breathing became shallow and more rapid as Lupin closed his eyes and slid the remaining bit of candy into his mouth, then alternated sucking and chewing on the soft caramel. He had to stifle a moan as Lupin carefully sucked the last traces of sugar from his fingertips. 

Then Lupin surprised him again. Instead of reaching for another treat he picked up the square of delicate foil and with careful and precise movements, folded it into an origami crane. He balanced it on his hand for a moment, then blew on it softly. The brightly colored and glittering bird fluttered over to Snape, landing on the table before him. 

Startled, Snape looked at Lupin, who was smiling gently at him. Then he abruptly noticed the room had gone silent as the rest of the staff watched this silent exchange. He blushed for the first time in years as he realised all the teachers, including Lupin, was aware of his... preoccupation.

Dumbledor called their attention back to him, and with a knowing look, dismissed the meeting. Snape remained in his seat hoping to avoid interaction with his peers, but Lupin held back as well. When the last staff member left, Lupin slowly made his way over to him. Snape rose to meet him. 

"Lupin," Snape began, but had to stop and clear his throat, as his voice was unaccountably hoarse. "Lupin," he tried again, "do you pay such close attention to all your pleasures?"

He smiled again, a gentle lift of the lips. "Life's pleasures can be fleeting. I try to make them last. I want to get as much out of them as possible."

"Show me," said Snape, somewhere between question and demand.

"My pleasure," purred Lupin.


End file.
